


[podfic] Ice Ice Baby by uraneia

by Hellspot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple porn, Oblivious Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot
Summary: This is a podfic of Ice Ice Baby by uraneia.Summary:A gold medal isn't the only souvenir Claude brings home from Prague.OR: The one where Claude gets drunk, gets pregnant, and gets convinced to move in with Danny, whom he's been secretly in love with for years. What could possibly go wrong?





	[podfic] Ice Ice Baby by uraneia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Ice Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105558) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



> So this podfic has been in the works since last October, and while that is certainly not the longest I've taken to actually complete a project, is still a decently long chunk of time. Long enough in fact, for me to change laptops not once, but twice due to unforeseen circumstances. So if you notice a change in audio quality, or differences in the types of background noises that were picked up by my mic, that would be why. With that in mind, I tried my best to make this as seamless as possible, but there's only so much you can do.
> 
> Also, just a note about the French in this podfic. As someone who does not speak French, and has been told by several French-Canadians that I am particularly bad at attempting to pronounce French words, I did my absolute best. There are only a couple of lines here and there, but I honestly can't tell you how recognizable they are as the words they are supposed to be, because frankly, I don't know.
> 
> But thank you so much to everyone who has listened to, kudosed, and commented on any of my other podfics during the adventure of recording this one, because honestly it gave me the energy to keep going with it. Also, many, many thanks to uraneia, both for writing this fic, which was one of my first favorites in this fandom, and for giving me permission to record it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Title:** Ice Ice Baby by uraneia

 **Total Length:** 5:05:37

 **Part 1 Length:** 2:51:47

 **Part 1 Download:** [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1--aXyY8KRxV9xQg8eyMKUkU8IUUocE4-/view?usp=sharing)

 **Part 2 Length:** 2:13:50

 **Part 2 Download:** [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KQKnb9Xav6Of7zRhXCjgFaqDXS3TEy-X/view?usp=sharing)

 

Thank you for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me @hellspot on tumblr!


End file.
